


Wrong Side of Heaven

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Idk what to tag this as anyways, is this a character study? I can't really tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Locus' internal struggle with what Wash tells him throughout the seasons to the song of Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch.





	Wrong Side of Heaven

_ I spoke to God today and he said that he's ashamed. _

_ What have I become? What have I done? _

_ I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame. _

_ And I understood 'cause I feel the same. _

 

The last few things Agent Washington said ring in Locus’ ears.  _ I used to be a real piece of shit, but at least I’m trying to do something about it.  _ No, no, no, no. Doesn’t he get that he was a soldier? That’s all he ever was. That’s all he’ll ever be! Why is he acting this way? He should be on their side. Shouldn’t he be?

What if Agent Washington is right, though? That he’s just a murderous monster doing all this? But he’s taking orders. He’s following them flawlessly. The only thing hindering them is Felix’s mouth. That’s why they are shipping out to go infiltrate prison ships to get more men on their side, since the two armies have come together.

Locus ponders over the questions as Felix loudly throws his knives at the wall in frustration. He’s pissed off at Tucker, but also at Locus for not killing Agent Washington or at least kidnapping him. He had the chance and he didn’t take it. He had to follow protocol. What more was expected?

“This is such bullshit!” Felix turns and throws the knife at Locus. Locus catches it.

“We underestimated them,” he calmly puts the knife down. 

Felix walks over to Locus and grabs his knife. He puts it with the others before going back over to him.

“You mean  _ you  _ underestimated them. You’re the one that read their files. I was just going off what you told me. How the fuck is that my fault?” 

Locus has no answer for that. It’s true. Felix told him to read the files and tell him everything he needed to know. And he did that. Guess it wasn’t good enough. It’s all Locus’ fault and he believes that. How could Felix fuck up if he never read the files? He’ll do better. Should probably go over the files again. See if he missed anything, which seems possible now that he fucked this up.

  
  


_ Arms wide open, I stand alone. _

_ I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone. _

_ Right or wrong? I can hardly tell. _

_ I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell. _

 

The map from the temple took them to a different temple in the jungle. This one has a beam shooting out of it. The scientists say it’s like a gateway. That the text on the walls talks about how only a true warrior with mental clarity may enter.

Felix kicks one of the space pirates in to see what happens. Even makes a bet with another because they don’t know what will happen. When the pirate does come back, Felix is a little upset he’s out of some money.

Locus looks at the beam. He’s a true soldier. Should be the same thing as a warrior. Follows orders. Strong. Mental clarity for sure. But because Felix can’t believe he’s not a true warrior, they both go in. 

That’s when Locus knows. He’s seen as an alien, a  _ monster.  _ Even by his younger self. He’s nothing more than a monster from what he used to be. Even Felix saying they should just kill him. This isn’t right. This can’t be. No. He refuses to believe this. NO! 

When he’s out of the simulation, he immediately asks Felix what he saw. He doesn’t give a straight answer. None of them are the true warrior. Locus thought for sure that he would be. But what he saw… 

Is this wrong? It can’t be. There’s no room for figuring out what’s right or wrong. This is war. Just have to follow the orders he’s given. He wants to tell someone about it. Talk about what he saw. What it meant, but how can he do that? Felix would tell him it was wrong. Counsellor would give some pseudo answer. The only person he could really ask about it is Agent- 

Locus can’t believe he started to consider figuring out a way to talk to Agent Washington about it. When he’s the one that would also call him a monster. Bullshit. Just because he’s not a hero, doesn’t mean he’s not a good soldier. Screw the temple. He’s a true warrior in his mind.

  
  


_ I heard from God today and he sounded just like me. _

_ What have I done and who have I become? _

_ I saw the devil today and he looked a lot like me. _

_ I looked away, I turned away! _

 

Locus and Felix went to Crash Site Alpha to get ready for the arrival of the armies. They know Kimball will be there. At least Felix knows she will be from what Locus has told him about Doyle and how much of a coward he is. Pathetic.

It doesn't take long for them to show up. The Reds have shown up. And Agent Washington. Part of Locus thought he would've been with Agent Carolina and the others at the jungle temple.

Felix does his little remarks until they get a call from Sharkface about a key to this weapon. Locus tells Felix to go get it. Shouldn't be too difficult, but knowing him.

Locus sticks to his camo, sniping as much as he can. That's when Agent Washington's voice comes over the radio. Asking if they still wanted to talk. No. Never. Not anymore. Not after everything. 

Foolish. Agent Washington gives off his position in the crash site. Locus shoots. Direct hit. But moments later, there are others shooting at him. They hit him to deactivate his camo. Smart, Agent. He'll give him that much. 

The remaining forces are driven back into the wreckage. He gives orders to hold the line. Shoot anyone that comes out. Until they've done something to the ship to create black smoke. They rush over the line, clearing all of them.

Agent Washington's voice comes over the radio again. Saying he's the soldier and Locus is just the murderer. He growls quietly to himself. Ignorant, Agent. 

Locus goes to get Felix, still pondering over what Agent Washington said to him yet again. Felix got what they went there for and that's great, but…

When they get back to their base, Felix is pissed off. He bangs the key as hard as he can. It won't turn on for him until Doyle is dead. 

Locus understands his frustration. He's frustrated too. From the true warrior test to Agent Washington telling him that. He'd love to just go out and find him. Doesn't know what he'd do if he did.

No. Locus pushes aside the thoughts. A soldier does not think for himself. He stops the two from killing each other then turns away. He can't look at Felix right now. He takes a deep breath.

  
  


_ Arms wide open, I stand alone. _

_ I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone. _

_ Right or wrong? I can hardly tell. _

_ I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell. _

 

Doyle is dead. The key is now locked to Felix. He keeps turning it on and off like a child playing with a toy. Except this isn't a toy.

They lost Sharkface; they lost a lot of men. That run in Armonia wasn't a good choice in hindsight. But Felix disagrees because they have the key. 

Locus just sighs to himself as Felix tells all their soldiers they're going to be stationed at the Communication Temple. The two will go secure the Purge Temple. And so it begins.

Locus and Felix head to the pelican. Locus drives them just outside the range of the Purge Temple. Both expect the Agents to be there. Or at least one of them. And they were right. Upon showing up, both Agents are there and the A.I.

The way Agent Washington says they can turn back now. Because all men will be killed from this. That's not exactly a good thing. But Felix assures him that's just war. He believes it. There are no heroes in war. Not everyone actually makes it back. 

Thus begins the fight. The entire time Locus wishes the two would just drop dead. Make the job easier in a lot of ways. Then he wouldn’t have to listen to Agent Washington’s little remarks. Killing him would make him feel better though, right? Wrong? He doesn’t know. Just call for Felix to come help. But then they’re back to square one on the bridge. 

They were stalling the entire time. This was all for nothing. It was wrong, wasn’t it? It had to be. Locus’ mind races more than he’d like to admit as he positions himself behind Felix, waiting for impact. This isn’t as ideal as the shield Agent Carolina has to protect Agent Washington. This is going to hurt. It’s wrong-

  
  


_ I'm not defending, _

_ Downward descending. _

_ Falling further and further away. _

_ Getting closer every day! _

 

Felix dragged his ass out from under the rubble. Only letting him rest long enough for Felix to manage to get his shoulder under Locus’ arm to help him up. No matter the pleas that the job is a failure, Felix makes him walk to the pelican. Insisting they’ll make it to the Communication Temple. They can still stop this. It’s not over yet.

But it is over. They’re both severely hurt. Locus guesses he might even have a few broken ribs. Concussion for sure. Felix should have mostly some bad bruises. Mild concussion. Nothing as bad as Locus. 

Felix helps him into the back, “I’ll get us there, don’t you worry.”

The ride there isn’t… comfortable. The pelican is on its last leg. It got them to the temple though, so that’s kind of a plus. 

Locus makes his way out of the pelican, slowly. He leans against the wall, sliding down. It all hurts too much. He can’t go on. He just can’t. But Felix throws a gun in his lap and tells him to get up. One more try.

“Felix… the mission.”

“Fuck the mission! I’m doing this for  _ me. _ ”

The word rings in his ears. Me. Not because someone said to. Maybe Agent Washington was right the whole time. Maybe, just maybe.

He asks the A.I. what Felix’s fear was. It’s of him. How could it be of him? Then the realization hits him. He remembers all the looks Felix gave. All the warnings. The evidence piling up. How could he have been so stupid?

Agent Washington was right.

Locus makes himself get up and head to where everyone is. He’s not defending Felix anymore. Everything hurts.

“I’m doing this for me.” 

“Then you can die with the rest of them.” 

He never cared. He only told lies. He’s gone now. Why did this happen? He should’ve listened to Agent Washington, but it was too late. He was in too deep. He has nothing now. Just himself and his mind. He’s alone.

  
  


_ Arms wide open _

I am vulnerable.

 

_ I stand alone. _

There is no one.

 

_ I'm no hero  _

I never was.

 

_ And I'm not made of stone. _

There’s blood on my hands.

 

_ Right or wrong?  _

It was never right.

 

_ I can hardly tell. _

Or maybe it was.

 

_ I'm on the wrong side of heaven  _

I need to find myself.

 

_ And the righteous side of hell. _

I’ll never kill again.


End file.
